


Loki's Sentence

by Yen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Fingerfucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Use, Punishment, Size Kink, Spanking, Stocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/pseuds/Yen
Summary: No one, not even a prince of Asgard, was above the laws of the Nine Realms.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 326
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Loki's Sentence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassInBoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassInBoots/gifts).

When Thor finally reached the plaza after completing his royal duties, the sun was already low in the sky. Most of the men had already finished or lost interest in using the unfortunate prisoner shackled in the stocks on the raised dais, and there were only three men remaining in the queue ahead of Thor. 

Thor genially waved away the men's offers to let him cut ahead to the front of the line. It wouldn't do to abuse his position as King like this. This was something which his brother had never truly internalised - Loki had always felt that their subjects were made to be ruled over.

Which was what led Loki directly into his current predicament, bent over in the stocks to serve his sentence, stripped and humbled for the public to freely use as punishment for his crimes on Asgard, Midgard and Jotunheim. 

No one, not even a prince of Asgard, was above the laws of the Nine Realms. 

Thor watched with only the slightest twinge of envy as, one after the other, the men in front of him queued up and emptied their seed in Loki's ass. Loki barely showed any reactions through the consecutive fuckings - no moaning, no gasping, and certainly no orgasms. He appeared to be too wrung out after being fucked for an entire day to muster anything more than a weak, piteous squirm whenever a man fucked his cock in too deep. 

The sun was just on the verge of setting over the horizon when the last man before Thor finally pulled out of Loki's ass with a wet squelch. 

As the man's cock withdrew, Thor admired the way Loki's sloppy asshole gaped in its wake. The previously tight hole was now puffy and raw from overuse, with drips of creamy come trickling out of it and down the insides of Loki's thighs. Loki's ass cheeks were flushed a pretty dark pink from being gripped, squeezed and spanked all day. Some of the men had also pulled out and come on his cheeks instead of inside him, and the round cheeks of Loki’s ass were streaked with sticky, drying semen. Loki looked completely debauched, and Thor hadn't even laid a hand on him yet. 

That had to be remedied. 

Thor stepped up to the stocks and placed a hand on the small of Loki's back. Loki’s skin was warm and covered in a light sheen of sweat from the day's exertions. Thor’s heart rate sped up in pleasant anticipation, and he could feel the beginnings of arousal beginning to coil deep within his groin. 

"Hello, Loki," Thor said in a low rumble. 

Loki jerked at the sound of that familiar voice. He stiffened and his hole twitched, clenching up. A few more dribbles of come slid out past the slackened rim, down the backs of his thighs. 

“Untie me this instant,” Loki said. His voice was a low, exhausted rasp. 

“Now why would I do that?” Thor said, amused. “Your sentence ends at sundown, and that isn’t for a few more minutes yet.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath as Loki's mind worked out the implications of that statement. Then Loki sputtered in outrage, “If you - if you lay a hand on me - if you _ dare -” _

His protest trailed off into a choked cry as Thor slapped him, hard, across the centre of his ass cheeks. The sound of the loud spank echoed around the almost-empty plaza. Red flushed to the surface of Loki's skin and his pert cheeks bounced from the force of the slap. 

Thor followed it with another hard smack, lower down on Loki's ass this time. Loki yelped and tried to squirm away, but trapped in the stocks as he was, with his legs spread and chained down to hooks at either side of the raised dais, all he could manage was a futile wriggling and stamping of his feet. He kept up a steady stream of invective and threats as Thor spanked him soundly, turning his bother's round cheeks from a pretty blushing pink to a flushed, angry red. 

Thor only stopped when his own palm was stinging too much to continue. By this time, Loki's threats had trailed off to pained whimpers and gasps. 

Still, if Thor had thought that the spanking would be sufficient to humble Loki, he was sorely mistaken. 

"Tyrant!" Loki bit out, in between harsh breaths. 

It looked as if Loki still hadn't learned his lesson, judging by his continued show of defiance. Thor was disappointed. Even after a day of public use, Loki remained prideful and rebellious. Clearly the lesson hadn't sufficiently sunk in yet. 

He would need to teach it to Loki again. _ Personally, _ this time. 

Without warning, Thor parted Loki's hot, sore ass cheeks and inserted two of his fingers into the warm, wet hole spread out before him for the taking.

There was a sharp, horrified intake of breath from Loki as he was breached by Thor's thick fingers. He whimpered and automatically clenched down around Thor in an instinctive - but futile - effort to push out the intrusion. 

"No! Not this, brother, please - if you have any love left for me at all -" 

"But I do love you, Loki," Thor assured him as he began to pump his fingers in and out of Loki's hole. Even after a day of being relentlessly fucked, Thor judged that Loki would still need quite a bit more preparation before taking his massive cock. He didn't want to hurt Loki, after all. "If I didn't, I would already have given up on correcting your behaviour a hundred years ago." 

Three fingers now. Loki was whimpering and squirming as Thor finger-fucked him, panting as he tried to accommodate the stretch. Thor couldn't wait to have Loki squirming on his cock like this. At that thought, Thor withdrew his fingers from Loki's ass, leaving Loki gasping at the sudden loss. 

In a few swift motions, Thor undid the laces of his trousers and eased them down his hips, exposing his hard cock. 

"Thor! No, please -"

Loki's voice cut off mid-plea as Thor brought the head of his cock to Loki's ass. Loki had been bent over at the waist and bound to the stocks such that his ass was at the perfect level for fucking, and with one hard thrust of his hips, Thor was sheathed fully within his brother, heedless of Loki's vocal protests.

Loki cried out, clenching down hard around Thor's cock. Thor groaned in appreciation. He was so hot and wet inside. Tight, too. None of the men who had fucked him previously had been quite as large as Thor, and Thor was the first one to stretch out Loki's walls like this. 

Thor looked down, admiring the sight of his thick cock being swallowed up by Loki's clenching hole. He patted Loki's well-spanked ass, drawing a flinch and another pained gasp, and then began to thrust. 

Each forward snap of Thor's hips drew out a pained gasp from Loki, and each time Thor pulled back, Loki let out a whimper or a breathless moan. Despite Loki's clear efforts to remain stoic, he couldn't help squirming at the punishingly hard thrusts as Thor pounded into his bound body and fucked into his sore ass.

"You feel so good under me," Thor panted, drinking in the sound of Loki's breathless moans on each hard thrust. Thor was fucking him so hard that Loki's pliant body was jolted forward with each thrust, causing his hips to hit the iron bars of the stocks. Thor made a mental note to have the servants apply the healing salve to Loki's bruises later. It wouldn't do for Loki to be permanently damaged.

"Ah! _Ahh -"_

With Thor's monster cock pounding into his ass, Loki was unable to form a coherent response. Pleased with himself for finally discovering a way to still his brother's defiant tongue, Thor sped up his rhythm, thrusting into Loki even harder and faster. Already he could feel his orgasm approaching, his balls drawing up tight as the familiar sensation of hot, blissful release drew near.

The sensation built, rising and peaking before it crested. Thor's cock jerked, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he released hot pulses of come into Loki, spending into his brother's hot, wet hole. 

Loki shuddered, and then fell still under him. Quiet at last, no longer spitting words of defiance. Only the sound of his hitching whimpers could be heard as he trembled beneath Thor's hands, his hole fluttering around Thor's now-softening cock. A small, cooling pool of white come puddled on the floor between Loki's legs. 

Thor was pleased. 

Perhaps another day of public use would render Loki just as obedient by tomorrow evening. 


End file.
